


"Why do I ever get outa bed?"

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: The reader is a young huntress working with the Winchesters. Alone with John things get a little more complicated than they planned.





	"Why do I ever get outa bed?"

“Why do I ever get out of bed?” He groaned and brought a hand up to his chin, fingers picking at his beard.

You’d been at it for hours, trawling through books and papers, trying to rummage up any information about the monster of the week. No luck, no clues, no nothing. John’s mood had gotten worse with every ticking of the clock and you were getting ready to throw the books out the window at any minute. You did however count yourself lucky that you only had one agitated Winchester on your hands, compared to three. John had sent the boys to help Bobby with a hunt, but kept you around to help him with this mystery monster. You were sure he’d kept you around instead of Dean or Sam for your unmatched ability to give him room to think. Whenever the boys were around they were always chewing his ear off about something, be it food or boredom or general annoyances they had with him or each other. You had a calm about you, less of a need to constantly open your mouth to speak.

“Maybe it’s a Shojo?” John looked up at you from the book he was reading, he seemed to be just about ready to give up.

“No,” you sighed, “I highly doubt that kid who saw it was drunk at the time… Mom and I got one of those bastards once a few years back, first time I was ever drunk.”

The Winchesters had taken you on the road with them after your mother had decided to quit, being brushed by death one time to many for her to just go on. You hadn’t been ready to hang it up just yet and made the comprise with your mother that as long as you didn’t hunt on your own without back up she would let you go. Now, having been on the road with them for a few years, you’d crossed the legal drinking age and there wasn’t much she could say about it anymore. Still, you stayed with the Winchesters, having grown fond of all three of them. With time the boys had grown to be like your own brothers. There had of course been some come-ons from Dean in the beginning (that boy would hit on anything with a vagina), but he never got anywhere. Quite honestly Dean wasn’t really your type, he was a bit too… immature.

“Have you given her a call? She might have some insights.” John suggested.

“No, I’ll call her in the morning.” You looked at the clock, “She’ll be asleep by now, she’s not really burning the midnight oil anymore.”

“Is it getting that late?” John checked his wristwatch; “I guess we should call it a night too then…”

Ready to hit the hay you made your way out of the bathroom of the motel room. John was getting comfy on the couch, still fully dressed only having removed his boots. You’d saved money by getting one room instead of the two you usually got when there were four of you, Dean bunking with John, and you with Sam.

“Do you always sleep fully dressed?” You snickered at him, thinking it rather silly.

“Well, not _fully_ dressed…” He frowned at you, “but then again I usually share with my son and not the young daughter of my close friend.”

“Don’t be silly,” you laughed at him, “you should at least share the bed with me, that’s what Sam does.”

“Excuse me? That is out of the question.” He said, his voice suddenly strict.

“Sam sleeps on top of the cover on the other side of the bed, and no one ever thinks there’s any funny business going on there, do they?” You cocked your head at him, smiling matter of factly.

“No, we don’t.” John stated.

“Well, then don’t be such a worrier! You’ll sleep better on the bed, and tomorrow will be a lot more productive if you get a good night’s sleep.” He didn’t look convinced at your reasoning,  “If it helps, I won’t tell a soul!” You threw your hands up.

“Not a soul…” He repeated.

You got under the covers on your side of the bed and after a few minutes he settled down on the other side, on top of the covers, as far away from you as possible.

 

* * *

 

Pale morning light crept through the burgundy curtains of the motel room, bathing the room in a reddish hue, highlighting the dust dancing in the air. You yawned softly and were just about to tiptoe out of bed and sneak off to the bathroom when you realized something felt unfamiliar. A heavy arm was draped over your waist, and you felt the rise and fall of a firm chest against your back. His warm breath grazing the back of your neck sent your senses on a rollercoaster, not to mention your thoughts. How would you deal with this? Slight panic filled your head. If you tried getting up he’d surely wake and the awkwardness of the situation would make the day intolerable. Fuck. It wasn’t that it didn’t feel good, it felt _really_ good, but with the way he’d acted the night before this would set your relationship with him back a year or two. You heard him move his head behind you, thinking quick you pretended to still be asleep, that way he might be spared the humiliation of knowing you knew.

“Fuck…” You heard him whisper under his breath and then you felt him slowly remove his arm from your body and roll over, robbing you of the sweet sensation of his body against yours.

You let him get up and sneak into the bathroom before you opened your eyes. You took a deep breath, feeling your body’s reaction to his previous proximity. Something had clenched deep within you. The feeling wasn’t new to you, but John had never been the one responsible for it before. He was obviously a fiercely attractive man, but you had never looked at him as a romantic prospect before. It had just been too far fetched, so naturally you’d pushed it out of your head. Something told you that that was about to get _much_ harder… You dragged yourself out of bed, and tried calming yourself down. All you had to do was act natural, right? How hard could that be?

 

Acting natural had proven hard, all right. From the moment he had reappeared from the bathroom you had found it hard to look him in the eyes for more than a few seconds. The deepness of his voice had you blushing and whenever he got too close you felt the hair at the back of your neck stand up, and this went on all damn day. There was no wonder the day didn’t amount to much, and soon the night crept in on you where you sat doing research at the small table available in the room.

“It’s getting late…” John said and cleared his throat, “you should probably get some sleep, Y/N.”

“I think that goes for the both of us, Winchester.” You kept staring at the book in front of you.

You were dying to feel the heat of his body once more, hoping you could talk him into sleeping on the bed with you again.

“Yeah…” John got up from his chair and walked over to the couch, he stood there for a moment before turning to you again, “if it’s okay with you I’ll sleep on the bed again. You were right, I did sleep better.”

“Sure.” Your head shot up. You were stunned, that had been easier than you’d expected.

You hurried getting ready for bed, you could hardly wait for the morning to come around. When you walked out of the bathroom in your sleep shorts and t-shirt you quickly got under the covers. After a quick trip to the bathroom John kicked off his boots and got comfortable on the covers next to you.

 

* * *

 

You woke in the dark, not really knowing what had woken you from your slumber. You heard John breathing deeply behind you, seemingly in a deep sleep, but to your disappointment no arm was draped around you. As silently as you could, you turned around to look at him, your eyes adjusting to the darkness. He looked so peaceful, his rugged features just visible to you in the dark. You sighed and closed your eyes. What wouldn’t you give to get to feel his big strong hands on your body, touching you the way they would a lover? And with that you felt his hand on you, finding the dip of your waist. You dared yourself closer, moving slowly as not to wake him. You took a deep breath, drinking in his scent, feeling your frustration manifest itself between your legs. He stirred in his sleep, and it brought his body even closer. It was like post-coital cuddling minus the actual fucking, just your luck… The urge to touch him built in you. Never had you wanted a man this much. Never had frustration been this hard to overcome. Silently you let your hand find his face, softly you let your fingertips graze the side of his face. You closed your eyes, and fantasized he was awake.

Opening your eyes, you almost screamed out at the surprise. Deep hazel eyes met yours in the darkness of the room. You snatched your hand back, and so did he. Quickly you both got to your feet on each side of the bed.

“John! I’m sorry-” You started to explain, but you didn’t get far before he cut you off.

“No! I’m sorry!” Alarm in his voice, “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“It’s okay,” You started, “you were asleep John, it’s not your fault.”

“I should never have climbed in that bed with you!” John’s forehead met his palm, “Not after this morning… When I woke up…” He stopped clearly uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to tell me…” You took a step towards him, “I know…”

“You know?!” Shock was evident in his voice.

“I woke before you, I pretended to sleep.” You took another step in his direction.

“And still you let me in bed with you?” He shot you a confused look.

“Yeah… Is that so bad?” You stood still, waiting for his response.

“Yes, Y/N…” He sighed, “I should have known better, and you shouldn’t have to deal with that!”

“But John…” You took another step in his direction, “I liked it, and I wanted it… Your hand-”

“Don’t!” He cut you off again, “Don’t say that… You can’t say that.”

“Why not?” You pleaded with him.

“Because you shouldn’t want that… And I can’t _let_ myself want that.” He sighed, “I’m too old for you, and I’m no good for you. You should want someone your own age, someone who hasn’t been through what I’ve been through.”

“That’s not true.” You let your head fall, and sat down on the bed “You are so good John, and it’s not a boy my own age I want. I want you!”

“Sweetheart, you can’t tell me that…” John walked over to where you sat, standing in front of you, “You’re not playing fair, I’ve worked so hard at not letting this happen. And now you’re making it even harder.”

“Then just stop fighting it, John…” You looked up at him, your breath heavy.

“You don’t know what you’re saying, sweetheart.” He took a step towards you, towering in front of you, “If I let the want that’s been building up out, there is no going back…” His voice was gravelly with lust.

“Good.” Your answer was short and resolute, you were gonna get what you wanted.

You stared at each other, making each other’s eyes out in the darkness of the room. Tension building between you, getting thick enough to cut with a knife.

“Get naked.” He ordered and you obeyed, pulling your t-shirt off before sliding your shorts and panties down.

Still towering over you he rubbed his cock thorough his jeans, a low moan escaping his lips. He bent down to meet you for a much-anticipated kiss, his beard scratching the curve of your jaw.

“Fuck, baby…” He muttered, “You look so damn sexy…”

You got on your knees in front of him, wanting fingers getting to work on his belt. Soon you had him in front of you, jeans and boxers around his ankles, his throbbing member inches from your face. It was glorious! Thick and long, perfect in every way. Hungry for him you grabbed it and stroked it a few times before letting it fill your mouth. The taste of his arousal met your tongue and you sucked greedily at him, wanting more. You sped up and felt him fist your hair, helping you get the job done.

“Y/N… You’re so good.” He groaned, “But you gotta stop.” He pulled your head off him and helped you up.

John reached his hand down between your thighs, finally touching you where you knew you needed him. You gasped as he found your clit between your slick folds, pushing down on it lightly before making circles around it, making you push yourself down on him, wanting more, wanting release. You felt it building fast, but before you reached the top, strong hands pushed you down on the bed. The surprise had you wondering what was going on for a moment, but before long you felt his rough beard against your thighs and fingers opening you up, making way for his tongue. You squealed on the bed and knew you wouldn’t last much longer. He quickened the pace of his deep licks and you came panting on the bed, the bedding clutched in tight fists.

He gave you no time to recuperate before shoving showing a thick finger between your folds, making its way deep into you. John let you get used to it before adding another, hooking them slightly to find the sweetest of spots. You screamed out for him and he placed a controlled hand on the base of your belly holding you in place as he continued thrusting hard into you with his digits. You squirmed under his touch, panting yet again.

“You look so pretty squirming for me, baby…” His voice deep and low, he bit his lip.

His words sent you over the edge, your pussy convulsing on his fingers, before you collapsed on the bed. You weren’t sure how long it had taken him to get undressed, the next thing you knew his calloused hands had grabbed your shoulders and helped you up. Soft lips met yours and you let yourself melt into him, tasting him mixed with your sex. You wrapped yourselves around each other like it was the only thing keeping you alive. You needed him. Needed his kiss and touch. You felt his arousal on your sex, and felt the want materialize as a knot deep inside you.

“Fuck me, John…” You moaned into him.

“Turn around and lean down on the bed, baby…” He commanded, devilish grin hitting his face.

You did as he asked, getting ready, bracing yourself. But nothing could have prepared you for the delight of John’s cock entering you. Slowly he slid into you, giving you some time to adjust to his size, to adjust to the feeling of being filled to the brim by him. He started moving slowly, letting your wetness spread, making sliding in and out of you easy. As he finally bottomed out you both moaned in unison, the sound of his deep voice making you break out in goose bumps. He added more force to his thrusts, and you arched your back, throwing your head back in delight. You knew your next release was just around the corner.

“John…” You moaned, “I’m gonna come again…”

“Do it…” He panted behind you, “Let me feel you tighten around me, baby!”

He slammed into you with more force than ever and picked up his pace, hitting you deep and hard. You felt it wash over you, and you screamed out, your walls clenching around him. He was right behind you, following your lead, and you heard him curse under his breath as he went over the edge filling you with his seed.

Having cleaned up you wrapped yourselves around each other on the bed, breathing in unison, getting back down to earth. Soon John had you both covered in the sheets, and sleep would soon come to you in your post-coital cuddle. The last thing you heard before drifting into sleep was a low voice next to your ear; “Let’s never get out of bed…”

 


End file.
